Ocho años mas tarde
by Angel of suna
Summary: Coleccion de drabbles que se agrupan para formar una linda historia de amor y amistad.
1. Chapter 1

_Hola! este es mi primer fic de sakura Card Captors. En realidad es una coleccion de drabbles que se agruparan formando una pequeña historia. No se cuantos capitulos durara. Ojala que lo disfruten ^^_

**_Los personajes de Sakura Card Captors no me pertenecen son de Clamp._**

* * *

><p><strong>El regreso<strong>

Las calles de la ciudad de Tomoeda no habían cambiado en lo absoluto. Las recorrió recordando una y otra vez los atesorados momentos que escondía en su oprimido corazón, como si los ocho años que lo alejaban de ellos fuesen solo un capricho del implacable tiempo. El tiempo… era extraño pensar en el sabiendo que ese anciano alguna vez debió obedecerlo ¿Qué no daría por disponer de su servicio aunque sea solo una vez más?

Levanto sus ojos café al cielo, con la nítida imagen de unos enormes orbes verdes aun plasmados en sus pupilas, acomodo su abrigo y su amada bufanda verde con cuidado continuando con su camino. ¿Por qué le apenaba tanto regresar cuando los momentos más felices de su vida moraban allí? En esa ciudad extranjera a la que tanto amaba, testigo de su amanecer y ocaso, escenario de sus aventuras y victima de sus batallas.

Su presuroso andar se detuvo ante el pórtico de la ya no tan moderna casa en la que ella vivía intentando imaginarla, pero no pudo ver más que a la pequeña y alegre niña de corto cabello castaño y descuidado andar desapareciendo al doblar la esquina sobre sus rollers. ¿Qué habría sido de ella? ¿Cómo se vería luego de tanto tiempo? Sonrió con un dejo de tristeza al pensarlo, y continuo avanzando por la desgastada acera que lo dirigía a su destino… Lo sabría, estaba seguro de eso, solo que ese no era el momento…

* * *

><p>Espero con ansias que mi propuesta haya sido de su agrado. Acepto comentarios y criticas. Gracias por detenerse a leer esta historia. =P<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

_****Hola! se que me tarde "un poco bastante" pero desgraciadamente andaba sin nada de tiempo. Así que sin mas prologo que este les dejo el segundo Drabble de esta historia._

**Los personajes de Sakura Card Captors no me pertenecen son de Clamp.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sueños borrosos<strong>

El "Parque Pingüino" resulto ser un buen lugar, como siempre lo había sido. Sakura miro al inmóvil y ya no tan enorme silente observador de sus aventuras con algo de preocupación, habían pasado algo más de ocho años desde que se había convertido en la dueña de las "Cartas Clow" haciéndolas suyas. Esa tarea estaba concluida, sin embargo, algo la incomodaba. Se dirigió a la fría banca a un lado del camino y se sentó en ella con una mueca de lado asomándose por los rosados labios. Podía sentirlo…

-Es extraño que Kero no haya venido contigo, mi querida Sakura. –Observo Tomoyo a un costado.

-Se quedo en casa comiendo chocolates, espero que no se encuentre con Touya hoy le tocan los quehaceres.

-¿Te sucede alguna cosa, Sakura? No te ves bien desde esta mañana.

La chica observo detenidamente el hermoso cielo invernal azul, que extrañamente carecía de nubes. Acomodo suavemente un rebelde mechón de su largo cabello tras la oreja y suspiro profundamente para voltear y observarla.

-Algo se acerca Tomoyo, lo he visto y parece grande. Debo estar atenta, los sueños son cada vez más nítidos pero aun no logro verlo con claridad, cosas, personas y sentimientos aparecen y me bloquean la visión convirtiéndola en nada más que una imagen borrosa. –Respondió con pesar. –Por el momento no puedo hacer nada, creo que esta vez me toca esperar.

Sonrió con timidez al ver el auto negro acercarse como todos los días y estacionar en el mismo lugar.

-Vienen por ti –dijo descolgando los rollers de su espalda.

-Adiós Sakura. –Corrió la chica hacia el coche agitando una mano en el aire mientras su querida amiga calzaba sus patines para también partir.

Algo vendría estaba segura…el problema era saber qué.

* * *

><p>Quiero agradecerles de todo corazón los hermosos comentarios que he recibido, ya que me han dado una alegría enorme.<p>

Espero que el segundo también les haya gustado. Al tratarse de drabbles tengo que contar la historia en pocas palabras y eso me gusta. Lo considero un reto.

Y por ultimo y como siempre les agradezco que hayan pasado por aca y el haberse tomado su tiempo para leer mi trabajo lo comenten o no. Es algo que valoro muchisimo.

Hasta la proxima!

Besos ^^


	3. Chapter 3

****_No tengo excusa... esta vez me tarde demasiado y el cap es demasiado corto. Pero prometo compensarlo en los proximos dias con uno mas largo y que seguramente no esperan. _

_Los personajes de Sakura Card Captors no me pertenecen son de CLAMP_

* * *

><p><strong>Presencia<strong>

Desconoció sus miradas frías e impasibles. De repente los murmullos, las sonrisas y la felicidad de hacia unos instantes se esfumaron como el perfume del amanecer en las mañanas al despertar el día, dejando atrás los comentarios acerca de la clase anterior. Sus cuerpos estáticos y sus ojos perdidos quedaron allí, viendo la nada, con aires de desprecio siendo emanado por cada poro de su piel.

-Tomoyo, Rika ¿Están bien? –enuncio Sakura sin obtener más respuesta que un sepulcral silencio entre ellas.

Tomo con fuerza el dije pendiente del cuello entre sus manos con temor, para voltear y no ver más que replicas de la misma actitud en todos sus compañeros en el patio de la escuela, haciendo eco del silencio que se apodero de cada rincón… Podía sentirla, la sensación era única e inigualable. Ni siquiera el paso de los años había logrado dejarla en el olvido. Casi por inercia estudio su alrededor, pero no pudo verla.

-No es posible –se dijo a sí misma una y otra vez intentando convencerse a pesar de la certeza, mientras que en un lugar no muy lejano unos conocidos labios sentenciaban aquella vieja frase que ya no usaban _–"Siento la presencia de una carta Clow"._

* * *

><p>O.O Si, dice una "carta Clow". Nos vemos la proxima (esta vez dentro de poco) donde empezamos a enredar un y explicar un poco mas las cosa.<p>

Besitos y gracias por los reviews y sobre todo por el aguante ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

_Hola!_

_No se asusten, no enloquecí, simplemente les hice una promesa y aquí estoy cumpliéndola. Pero mejor dejo el parloteo para el final y los dejo con el cap 4 que es un poco diferente, espero que les guste._

**Los personajes de Sakura Card Captors no me pertenecen son de Clamp.**

* * *

><p><strong>La suplica<strong>

Pudo percibir ansioso los suaves pasos que se deslizaban por cada escalón, levanto su oscura y penetrante mirada hasta posarla en ella, y en nada mas, sin notar la espontanea mueca de felicidad brotar de sus siempre serias e inexpresivas comisuras.

-¿Vamos? -Articulo extendiendo suavemente su mano para asistirla a bajar como a una princesa los peldaños restantes, sin quitar la vista de lo profundo de sus ojos, lo único real que podía ver en ella, ese destello que le permitía conocerla, y en el que en cada breve encuentro intentaba encontrar a la mujer debajo de la cotidiana imagen a la que ya estaba acostumbrado.

-Vamos. –Respondió tímidamente la castaña al soltar su mano y dirigirse presurosamente a la salida abrochando su abrigo de pana gris. -¿Por qué le pediste que te acompañara? –se atrevió a cuestionar la chica al pasar unas calles en el más absoluto silencio.

-Porque sabía que no lo haría y te enviaría a ti –respondió Toya a través de una descarada sonrisa, mientras que las mejillas de su acompañante florecían, a pesar del impiadoso frio, como rosados lirios en primavera. -¿Podre verte alguna vez? Ni siquiera se tu nombre, jamás te lo he preguntado.

-No tengo un nombre, solo soy un espejo. –Admitió con pesar y la cabeza gacha.

-¡Eso no es cierto! –Asevero él, tomo su mano y la arrastro unos metros hasta un oscuro callejón a la vuelta de la esquina - ¡Muéstrate! –Le ordeno con firmeza.

-¡No debo hacer eso ella…!

-Ella no está aquí. –La interrumpió tomando sus manos intentando darle paz. –Por favor… muéstrate.

Se alejo unos pasos luchando con su confundida consciencia. No debía hacerlo, no estaba bien, ella solo debía obedecer a su dueña, a Sakura. Sin embargo… esta le había dicho infinidad de veces que no quería ser su ama, sino su amiga y Toya sabía la verdad desde hacía años y por primera vez le había pedido algo. ¿Porque no hacerlo cuando ese chico siempre le había dado todo sin pedir nada a cambio?

El larguísimo y brillante cabello aguamarina, adornado con dos listones un poco más oscuros ,surgió de la potente luz que la envolvió y ahora se disipaba dejando ver a la hermosa muchacha de larga túnica, piel nívea y ojos tímidos y cansinos, tomando un bello espejo adornado con borlas en sus manos.

-No ha sido tan difícil ¿Verdad? –Le dijo al quitarle el espejo y acariciar su mejilla – ¿Qué te parece Mitsu? Es un buen nombre para ti…

-Creo… que Mitsu estará bien, rio con nerviosismo antes de que los cálidos y varoniles labios se apoyaran en los suyos por primera vez…

* * *

><p>=^.^=<p>

Se habran dado cuenta que solo es la mitad. Lo cierto es que hace rato que tenia ganas de escribir un one shot de Toya y el espejo pero no se me ocurria como cerrarlo, y esta historia me vino perfecta para introducirla en ella y usarla luego para explicar un poco lo que vendrá (eso en el prox cap.)

Esta vez no pueden decirme que es demasiado corto esta casi en el limite (444 palabras) XDDD aunque si admito que el anterior lo fue demasiado, espero compensar.

Muchas gracias a todas por sus comentarios alertas y favoritos, me han alegrado mucho.

Por ultimo... Un abrazo y un** GRACIAS** especial para Eliiudrae que desgraciadamente ha perdido su cuenta anterior junto con sus maravillosos fics. Si tienen oportunidad cuando los suba nuevamente leanlos no se van a arrepentir.

Un beso enorme para todos y ¡Hasta la próxima!

=^.^=


	5. Chapter 5

_Luego de muchísimos dias les dejo el siguiente capitulo de este fic. ¡Que lo disfruten!_

**_Los personajes de Sakura card captors no me pertenecen son de CLAMP._**

* * *

><p><strong>El<strong>** propósito de Mitsu**

Corrió con desesperación hasta ingresar a su hogar y pararse ante la puerta de esa habitación, sabiendo que al abrirla todo terminaría. No más mentiras, no más dudas, no más secretos. Toya siempre había estado enterado de todo pero había preferido fingir ¿Por qué de un momento a otro decidiría hablarle a kero cuando siempre lo había ignorado y hacerla llamar por él con urgencia cuando supuestamente la estaban cubriendo? Solo había una manera de saberlo…

La tenue luz iluminaba el cuarto de una manera única y por alguna razón se posaba en ella, en la hermosa y conocida mujer que dormía recostada en el pequeño lecho de ese lugar, cuyo sueño era guardado por Kero, Yue y un celoso, y más que conocido, guardián que la contemplaba desvanecerse con pánico.

-Hermano… puedo explicártelo –Atino a decir con temblorosa y quebrada voz.

-No es necesario. Solo haz lo que debas. –Respondió sin rastros de emoción alguna al salir por la puerta, pero Sakura ya estaba acostumbrada a eso, toda su vida Toya había sido así y lo fue aun más luego del día en el que se quedaron solos. En el que quizá creyó que debía ser fuerte por los dos. Pero esa mueca, ese casi imperceptible gesto que solamente ella entre un millón de personas reconocería le decía la verdad: estaba destrozado.

Tomo con firmeza la llave en su cuello, al acercarse lentamente al lecho…

-Eso no funcionara, si vuelves a encerrarla en una carta Sakura simplemente desaparecerá.

-¿Y eso por qué? Yue… Dímelo.

-Es porque ha perdido su propósito, ya no se siente útil para ti.

-¡Eso es ridículo!

-No lo es. –Intervino Kero –Ella siempre te cubrió con Toya, cuando él la vio y confirmo la verdadera forma del espejo, creyó ser obsoleta, esa es la razón por la cual desaparece.

-Pero… Aun así no logro entenderlo ¿Por qué ella…?

-Sakura. –Dijo la angelical figura al ponerse de pie –Como ya sabes, la mayoría de las cartas Clow fueron creadas con un fin especifico como las elementales: "agua, tierra, aire y fuego", las "burbujas" o las mismas "luz y oscuridad", sin embargo no es el caso de todas, llego un momento en que el mago Clow decidió hacerlas más humanas y moldeo seres mágicos, capaces de razonar, con diferentes características, dándoles la posibilidad de tomar sus propias decisiones. En otras palabras, los dejo encontrar su propósito solos. Pero debido a sus personalidades, todas se aferraron a un objeto y desarrollaron de manera diferente, algunas decidieron proteger a su amo, como "el disparo", o hacer travesuras como la carta "dulce". Pero ella… la más sensible de todas, simplemente tomo un espejo y se quedo siempre a su lado, haciendo de su reflejo una luz que siempre ilumino el camino de su dueño haciéndoselo más llevadero a cada paso.

-Pero… Y ¿cómo lo soluciono? ¿qué debo hacer para que se recupere? -cuestiono entre lágrimas -está equivocada no deseo perderla…

-Eso es algo que debes descubrir sola Sakura, habla con ella si puedes y piensa en lo que te hemos dicho.

* * *

><p><em>Ojala les haya gustado, aca esta la clave de lo que viene asi que a tenerlo en cuenta ) <em>

_Como siempre, gracias por los comentarios, los aprecio muchisimo. Siempre me alegran _

_XDDD_

_Nos vemos_

_¡Hasta la proxima!_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Los personajes de Sakura card captors no me pertenecen son de CLAMP**_

* * *

><p><strong>Libertad<strong>

"Tu, Doncella de fiel reflejo, que has sido creada por Clow y obedeces a un nuevo dueño guardando el poder de su estrella. Olvida tu vieja forma y propósito para hacerte de la vida que tanto anhelas… ¡Libérate!"

-Porque realmente la mereces, querida amiga… Gracias por todo… Quedas en libertad –murmuro entre alegría y pena dejando a la mujer profundamente dormida al cerrar la puerta detrás de sí.

* * *

><p><em>Lo se, cortisimo pero necesitaba cerrar el cap anterior sin modificar demasiado la escencia de los conjuros de Sakura ni extender demasiado la historia del espejo. Espero haberlo hecho bien :)<em>

_Mil y un gracias por leer esta historia, y mil gracias mas a los que dejaron comentarios, es un placer recibirlos._

_Hasta la proxima!_


	7. Chapter 7

****_Hola! Aca les dejo el capitulo siguiente ^^ El momento se va acercando ¡Que lo disfruten!_

**Los personajes de Sakura card Captor no me pertenecen son de CLAMP**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 7: Desdén<strong>

Desde ese lugar la mansión lucia tal cual la recordaba, el inmenso parque enarbolado con un estupendo jardín seguía allí, el frio invernal parecía no haberlo alcanzado, salvo por la desnudez de sus vetustos y antaño verdes guardianes que con sus fuertes brazos acariciaban los balcones de la primera planta del antiguo, pero por eso, no menos hermoso edificio de murallas blancas e impolutas.

Lo veía en el viejo sillón, tranquilo, sin temor, indemne a lo que el sabia que indefectiblemente no tardaría en llegar, solo esperando lo ineludible.

-Esto ya ha comenzado ¡Debemos decirle! Sakura debe estar lista, no puede seguir ignorándolo y mucho menos enfrentarlo sola. Hasta ahora he hecho lo que me has pedido… pero ya no más. Si no se lo dices tendré que hacerlo a mi manera –retumbo la grave y tranquila voz en las paredes de la vieja casona.

El joven mago levanto la apacible vista encallándola en los orbes café de su acompañante, dibujando en su blanquecino rostro una leve sonrisa empapada de complicidad.

-No desesperes Shaoran –dejo escapar de sus labios con suma paz- ella lo sabrá a su tiempo, es más, ya debe haber notado la extrañeza de los acontecimientos a su alrededor. Cuando el momento se aproxime Kerberos y el buen Yue se lo revelaran. Ella no está sola, los tiene a ellos y te tiene a ti. Estaremos cerca –continuo- ella es fuerte, siendo solamente una niña a base de esfuerzo logro convertirse en lo que es hoy. ¿O es que acaso no confías en Sakura mi querido amigo?

-¡Claro que confío en ella! Pero no puedo dejar de preocuparme ¡Entiéndelo Eriol! No se trata simplemente de atrapar una carta Clow.

Los niños corrieron a su lado, vestidos con los trajes clásicos y coloridos justos para la ocasión, acompañados del aire festivo que podía respirarse por doquier. Todos estaban así, todos excepto el, no recordaba haber sido de otra manera, siempre había llevado el mismo traje oscuro aun en sus años de incipiente y miserable existencia había portado algo parecido, ni estado en un lugar así. El templo Tsukymine celebro otro aniversario ese día, las luces, los pequeños y los adornos coloridos le arrancaron una mueca ascendente, un gesto que como un puntazo logro clavarse profundamente cuan filosa daga en medio de su pecho, haciéndolo presa del dolor, no tan hondo como en sus años de tortuoso encierro, pero el suficiente para rodearlo de una atmosfera de confusión que era incapaz de comprender ¿Por qué ellos reían y el no? ¿Por qué la lejana felicidad siempre le había construido un vacio tan grande y grueso en su derredor haciéndolo incapaz de sentirla, mientras ella se brindaba sin ningún tipo de restricciones a todos los demás? No era justo… Extendió sus manos como quien eleva una plegaria y así recibir la brisa fresca sobre su pálido rostro y abrir sus ojos encendidos… Era el momento exacto para cambiar las cosas.

Los brazos de Mitsu rodearon su cuello.  
>-Toya, por fin has llegado –le murmuro al oído mientras el acomodaba el largo y verdecino cabello de la muchacha detrás de su oreja izquierda con ternura.<p>

-¿Donde se encuentra Sakura? –cuestiono.

-Aun no ha llegado, tenia práctica en la tarde –respondió tomando el abrigo.

-Entonces ¿no saben nada?

-¿De qué hablas Toya?

-Ve por el "muñeco" –ordeno quitando su calzado- el templo Tsukymine ha sido destruido anoche.

Las imágenes eran causa de desolación, la multitud enloquecida había terminado con todo, la feria los adornos, los arboles jardines y lagos, lucían como si el abandono los hubiese inundado a lo largo de varios años. Salvo los templos, que no habían sido tocados, todo estaba en ruinas.

-Kero… ¿es el verdad? -Interrogo la muchacha de mirada triste escudriñando el piso.

-Así es Mitsu. Esto es obra de Desdén.

* * *

><p>Hola chicas !<br>Que alegría poder escribirles después de tanto tiempo!

Antes de que me reten porque me tardo demasiado o son muy cortos mis capitulos dejenme contarles una cosa que es el motivo del porque me tardo tanto para publicar y quiero compartirla con ustedes: A poco de comenzar este fic me entere de que voy a ser mamá :3 es por eso que siempre estoy atrasada y no solo con esto ¡Con todo! Por eso esta vez intente compensarlo haciendo una viñeta un poco mas larga.

Ojala le haya gustado este capitulo a partir de ahora si veo que me voy a tardar mucho intentare hacer cada publicación un poquito mas larga.

Un beso para todas y hasta la próxima XDDD

=^·^=


	8. Respuestas

Hola Amigos ha pasado tanto tiempo desde mi ultima publicacion que ya no se si me recuerdan y hasta habia pensado borrarla pero ecidi terminar esta signatura pendiente. Ojala no haya perdido ese toque que tenia esta historia con correr del tiempo.  
>Bueno, nobleza obliga a decir que Sakura Card Captors no me pertenece es una creacion de las genias de Clamp.<p>

* * *

><p>Extravió su mirada en la profundidad del horizonte, sentada en aquel lugar que tanto le gustaba, dejando a la brisa marina acariciar su rostro y enredar levemente su aleonado cabello, acomodando una y otra vez ese molesto mechón tras su pequeña oreja que era incapaz de contenerlo por mas de unos minutos. Con un solo pensamiento y decenas de preguntas merodeando por su mente. Hechos aislado que la conducían a una sencilla y certera conclusión pero difícil de aceptar, luego de tantos años, aun con la afirmación de sus amados Kero y Yue. Una nueva Carta Clow rondaba por Tomoeda, una carta lo suficientemente fuerte como para haber sobrevivido ocho años con el residual poder de clow encerrado en ella y aun así liberarse sola. Desden… Ese propio nombre le causaba tristeza ¿Por qué llamarse de esa manera? ¿Acaso Clow la despreciaba o se trato de un simple error o coincidencia como cuando ella creo su primera carta sin saber como hacerlo? No, Clow era fuerte y sabio jamás cometería un error de ese tipo, entonces ¿Cuál era el motivo de esa existencia?<br>Abrió lentamente su bolso y tomo las cartas, Kero le había enseñado a leerlas hace muchos años y ella a base de esfuerzo se perfecciono en ello. Cinco cartas, no necesitaba mas. Tomo la primera, y la tunica oscura de la sombra no la sorprendió, es mas la esperaba, el nuevo ente se movía como ella sin dejar rastros y en la oscuridad, luego fue la lluvia, la explicación no se presento era desconcertante el hecho de que la lluvia, esa pequeña y traviesa jovencita quisiera decirle alguna cosa relevante, ella era reservada y pocas veces se había presentado tan significativamente ante su ama. Decidió tomar la tercera, aun mas extrañada noto como esta regresaba a su sitio del mazo sin dejarse ver y desvaneciéndose a la tercera vez, esto parecía una misión imposible pero se convenció a si misma de terminarla volteo la cuarta y luego con una sonrisa, sabiendo la próxima, la quinta, Luz y Oscuridad siempre iban juntas.  
>-¿confundida?<br>Escucho decir a sus espaldas, reconociendo de inmediato esa voz madura pero serena y llena de paz.  
>-¿tu? ¿pero que haces aquí?<br>Él sonrió levemente en ese rostro blanquecino y sin importarle demasiado el cuestionamiento de la chica continuo como si no lo hubiera oído.  
>-La creación de la vida ha sido desde el comienzo de nuestra era una gran meta, se intentó varias veces y se escribió infinidad de páginas al respecto tanto científicas como ficcionarias, pero a pesar de ser un sueño para muchos, hace unos cuantos años un poderoso mago consiguió lograr seres artificiales con vida propia aunque incapaces de sostenerse demasiado tiempo sin un apoyo, por lo que decidió encerrarlas en cartas mágicas. Estos seres como toda criatura con vida comenzaron a preguntarse el porque de su existencia y cada una fue adquiriendo una habilidad propia que descubrió en si misma con el correr del tiempo, y para lo cual, el mago les dio una increíble libertad al tomar esas decisiones. Algunas decidieron poseer poderes de los elementos como el agua o el fuego, otras darle poderes a su creador como el vuelo o el tiempo descubriendo una a una sus capacidades. La última que lo logro fue una bella e indecisa joven que decidió vivir simple y únicamente para su amo convirtiéndose en su reflejo o el reflejo de lo que el tanto amaba. Sin embargo, existió una incapaz de lograrlo, jamás se sintió feliz con la idea de representar cosa alguna para alguien mas o para si mismo, odiando y destruyendo todo lo que el desearía tener y jamás a su parecer conseguiría. El mago, atemorizado por su propia creación decidió sellarlo con un conjuro especial y encerrarlo el mayor tiempo posible luego de su muerte condenándolo al nombre de Desden debido a sus actitudes pasadas.<br>-Tengo tantas preguntas y tan pocas respuestas… Me alegra que estés aquí -sonrió ella- si tan solo…  
>-Ya las encontraras como siempre a su debido tiempo, mi querida Sakura, -susurro Eriol justo antes de desaparecer.<p>

* * *

><p>Espero les haya gustado esta nueva entrega. Les dejo un beso enorme tratare e no atrasarme demasiado ya que intento volver al ruedo, por favor dejen sus comentarios ya sean favorables o no todo ayuda a mejorar. Hasta la proxima :D<p> 


End file.
